The 75th Hunger Games: Broken
by Bran Welch
Summary: OPEN SYOT. They decided to defy us, and they will pay for it. We will crush them completely, and the broken pieces of those who they thought were untouchable will be put to fire, until they are nothing more than ashes of a rebellious attempt. And, for believing that they could make a stand, their loved ones will have to suffer the consequences.


Prologue

* * *

**Fixing Justice**

* * *

He opened his eyes after a while. He knew he didn't have much time to come up with an idea, the President had set the Presentation Date for today. After all that had happened in last year's Games... The stakes where higher than ever. He had to fix the mess that idiot had made, Seneca did deserve what he got. Now he was in a big problem thanks to that bastard, he needed an idea that would please the President, who was obviously more expectant than ever. This is what happens when you leave everything for the last-minute, he thought. He decided to go for a walk, staying in his office wasn't giving him any inspiration. As he walked through the marble floors, he politely saluted whoever got in his path. Being liked was an important part of his job, it could lead to good reviews afterwards, and that would secure his place -and life- in the years to come.

He suddenly stopped near a conference room. The door was slightly open and the television was on. There shouldn't be any meetings now, he thought, as he entered the room. It was dark aside from the light of the screen which made it able to distinguish the big round table in the middle, and as he had thought, it was empty. Somebody must have left it on.

The program on the television was about the highlights of the Hunger Games' history, he had seen it many times, every year they just added the new one and kept the rest exactly the same. But, he decided to look at it. Maybe that would light up a bulb in his brain and give him an idea for the upcoming meeting. With that in mind, he sat in the mahogany chair, crossing his arms and fixing his eyes on the television.

Up to the first Quarter Quell nothing really catches his eye, it was all quite average. He did like the idea of the tributes being chosen by their own people, but nothing else actually interested him. As the latest Games came to the screen, he saw many well know faces, like Finnick Odair throwing his trident at the huge District 2 tribute, or Johanna Mason's hiding techniques before showing her true self. He continued watching, and as he did, he thought that some of the fallen tributes were actually better than those who won. Maybe it's just that he is biased towards outer district tributes, he had always preferred the careers and got angry every time they lost when he was a child. Every now and then, interviews were put. Family members, friends, or lovers with a variety of emotions that went from sadness, to pride, to indifference, talked to the interviewers. Some were quite emotive, like the little brother of a District 1 tribute, saying how confident he was because he trusted that his brother will be able to come home as a victor, and that he was his hero. Lucky bastard, he thought. That kid's brother became, in fact, a victor, and not only that, he is one of the most loved and feared ones in history of the Games. Some of them, however, didn't have the same luck.

He suddenly stood up. His eyes were wide and a huge grin appeared on his face. He finally had an idea. He ran towards the elevator. While on it, he fixed his blue tie and ran a finger through his hair. The elevator doors opened and he quickly stepped out, walking quite fast towards the door at the end of the hallway. He knew that the President would be there.

* * *

I push the doors hard and make my way in, the overpowering sweet scent of the roses in the garden invading my nostrils. My steps are firm and I can feel how fast my heart is beating, my palms are sweaty and slightly shaking. I stop when I'm in front of him, he motions me to sit in the carved chair in front of me, but I can't sit. I can't hold myself together in one place, not when I want to tear everything around me. Instead I start talking while I walk from one side to another.

"We can't afford anything like this to happen again. In fact, we can't let them go unpunished by their crimes. They ruined the Games, and they should pay for it. If we let them be, and act as if nothing happened, we will suffer the consequences of the spark they lit. We must burn them, before they burn us", I say, anger rushing through every inch of my body. My fists are clench down my side, and I know my face is as red as it can get.

"They won't go unpunished by their deeds. But, we need to be smart. We must use what they mean to the people, and what people mean to them, to crush them completely", says President Coriolanus Snow, my father. He seems calm in his white suit surrounded by the roses. I force myself to inhale and exhale, trying to ease my inner storm. I nod.

Father is right. If we just kill them we will be wasting their influence. But, how? How is the best way of showing those filthy people where is their place? I smile as the obvious answer appears on my mind.

"The Quarter Quell", I say, the pieces of the puzzle coming together immediately. He nods, and his thin lips curve upwards. I find myself smiling too, as excitement builds inside me, replacing the anger almost completely. Almost.

"I believe it is time to remind people of how powerless they are", he says while standing. He keeps his eyes fixed in the nearest rose as he starts walking towards it.

"It is necessary to show them that they are powerless, we will make them suffer for their defiance, and what's best than hurting those who are stronger among them", he continues as he turns around, facing me.

"The victors", I say while holding his gaze. I admire the man in front of me, the intelligence he posses is certainly something to be praised. He nods, and gives me a look of approval. I inherited that intelligence.

"Earlier, Alder Carcer came with a marvelous idea. The tributes will be reaped from those interviews made to the victor's relatives. It is known that those who got interviewed are the closest ones to them, family, friends, or whoever they love will be at risk. We considered sending the victors themselves, however some of them are too reckless and are already prepared for the worst. Most of them do not fear their death, but they do care for their people. Those who won in that gap of time between the last Quarter Quell and this one will tremble. On top of that, they'll have great seats for the show, because they will be mentoring them", he explains. Then he turns around and keeps examining his roses.

There's a knock in the door and we both turn around, the door opens and an avox appears. This means that our little meeting is over, that the President has an important appointment to attend.

"However, there's one more thing I want to add to this Games", he says just before closing the doors behind him, leaving me with the curiosity of what did he mean with those last words. What is the surprise that awaits us all?

* * *

**AN: Hey! So I got all pumped up after seeing Catching Fire, so I'm re-making this SYOT. The form is in my profile and I'll only accept it through PM. More relevant information will be there too! **


End file.
